Samus Aran's Love
by kelevandros
Summary: Chapter 2 is out but it is broken into two parts. I had to do this incase some people complain about content. I would not read part 2 unless you are 16. The story Samus tries to find a way to get Ridley to love her. It gets ineresting...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story. It is all the property of NINTINDO.

Editors note: This is my first one here. I hope its good. And sometimes things can not happen. Dragons can not regrow wings, and they cant lay that many eggs at one time. Also there are only certain times dragons can mate; not when they choose. Enjoy.

Samus Aran's Love Chapter 1

"Why? Why did you save me?" Ridley sat in a corner of Samus's ship. Anger was flaring in his heart and vengeance on his mind. The dragon was badly injured after his fight with the human. She picked him up after she fought and destroyed Metroid Prime. She told him that if he moved a large enough distance, the computer would fire stun shots at him.

"I want you alive Ridley. The Federation would pay more if you weren't dead. They are interested in you."

A growl rippled through his throat and his muscles quivered along his ebony body shimmering darkly. "What keeps me from killing you now Aran? I could easily destroy you with a burst of laser fire. Nothing would please me more than to watch you die!"

"For a dragon you are stupid. If you did, the heat alone could destroy the computer system. You would drift in space until you died. If you missed you could destroyed the front visor, or the front of the ship. All the oxygen would drain out and you would suffocate. And finally, before I die I could activate the self-destruct sequence and we would blow up. So just be a good boy and stay put." She put the ship in auto-pilot and turned towards him. "At least you are alive.I know the Federation will keep you alive; at least to study you." An explosion rocked the ship.

"Samus, an enemy craft is hailing you. It is registered to the Federation; and they are charging their weapons."

"Samus Aran you are under arrest," the voice blared through the communication system.

"Under what charges; you have no ground to arrest me."

"You are being arrested under the charges of treason, quartering the enemy, and destruction of the Galactic Space Station."

Ridley chuckled. "Samus, you are being bad. Why don't you… give up? They could grant you clemency. Maybe not if they find me though." He shifted to a more comfortable position. His wings were healing, the thin membrane halfway rebuilt.

"Shut-up you stupid dragon," she yelled. "The Federation will not have me or my ship. Computer, charge all weapons and switch to invasive maneuvers. Damper shields to maximum; fire at will!" She flipped a few switches and a countdown started from five minutes. "Ridley, if you value your life, you should use the manual gun turret beside you. Just out the headband on and think." She turned back to her controls and fired a payload of missiles and different beam weapons.

Ridley put the headband on a bit hesitantly. Neural fibers snaked their way into his brain. His vision flickered and he saw the coverage of the entire battle field. When he spotted the opposing craft, he thought (How does this thing fire?). Thirty rounds shot out in a blossom of color and collided with the enemy's telecommunication array; destroying it completely. When they maneuvered around to the back of the ship, he fired at the engines. They flickered and died.

"Good job Ridley, they are dead in the water. (I have to admit, he does look good.)"

"He is not human." A voice said in her head. "He killed your first parents. He destroyed your home. He tried to kill you. He must DIE!" Her plasma beam cut through the hull and pierced the energy chamber. The ship exploded in a blur light. Ridley took off the headband. "5, 4, 3…" Samus flipped a switch and the countdown stopped.

"What was that about Samus?" Relief swept through him; he was not going to the Federation. (At least for now, or maybe not.) he thought looking at Samus.

With no emotion she said "Self-destruct. If I did not kill them in five minutes we would all die. It's a safety precaution; so they won't capture the ship or me. You know I have many enemies."

"Bitch! You could have killed me." She was not in her battle suit; it was going through repairs. He flicked his tail and destroyed the in-cabin gun. He picked her up and slammed her down on her back with his paw on her cheat and a nail on both sides of her neck. "I can kill you if I wish all it takes is a little pressure." He pushed down a modest amount and she raised a gloveless hand and petted the side of his face and neck. He relaxed his grip slightly. "Stop Samus. Stop now. We are enemies and we shall remain so." He twisted the lock on the suit chamber and locked it until he said so. He let her up and crawled back to his spot to curl up and sleep. His body temperature was running higher than usual and he wasn't familiar with the reason why. A snarl emanated from his throat at the thought of what she did. (Humans are so strange. One minute they are trying to kill you, the next…) He opened his eyes to find her still standing there. "What do you want? I need sleep and you need to calm yourself. Now leave me be!" He snapped at her lower legs to scare here; she didn't even flinch. (Heartless bitch, she doesn't even know when to be afraid.)

"Ridley cant you see, I trying to offer you a truce, any way I possibly can." She smiled. Not an evil one, but trustworthy or something else. He didn't know human emotions well, but he knew there was something wrong with it. She was in love with her enemy. His eyes narrowed in realization.

"Samus, leave before you do anything stupid." She took a step towards him, but thought better of it and turned to her sleeping chamber. Once she reached it, she looked back at him and quickly wiped away a tear. She stepped into her stasis pod and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2 Part 1

Chapter 2 Part 1

They made sure not to bring up the incident from a few nights ago. "Samus, what to you have to eat?" she tried to hide her emotions but he knew what she wanted.

"Nothing you could eat. It is mainly vegetable matter with some dehydrated meat."

He snorted. "Then why don't you land on a planet. Every place has a type of animal on it. Or didn't you think that far ahead?"

She landed on the closest planet with a breathable atmosphere. "Go and… be careful."

He opened the cargo hold and walked into the forest, careful to keep his rebuilt wings protected. He walked into a clearing and came across a creature the size of Aran's ship. A burst of laser and it was down. He slashed at the dead carcass belly, and slowly began to feed on the warm, bloody flesh.

"Ridley," Samus said to the empty ship. "Why can't you see? I spent my entire life hunting you down to kill you… and now I love you." She started pacing. "What a vindictive fate; to love someone not even human, but dragon. There is a way I could solve this predicament but it is risky." She stopped pacing and stared at the floor. "I would risk my life to be with you!"

"What are you ranting on about Samus? " He lay heavily down in his corner of the ship. With deliberate slowness he cleaned his bloody claws and maw, while in complete silence. When he finished, he said "I will be asleep for a few days with what I have eaten, so try not to kill me human." He closed his eyes and fell into a deep slumber.

"For now dragon, I am human for now. Now sleep, and when you wake we will never part." She kissed him on the brow; he snorted but didn't wake. She set the computer to auto-pilot, planet Sirus, and went to here chamber to rest. A few hours later her pod opened and she blearily began the descent towards Sirus. Once she landed she was awake and began putting on a loose outfit. It was a black pair of pants and a tank-top. Around her waste she put a holster and a small pistol. She exited the ship and locked it, using her remote transmitter. She put the transmitter into her and walked into town.

She avoided people by using back alleys. As she walked, she saw an enormous billboard displaying her name, description and last known trajectory. A large bounty was splayed along the edges. "Damn, I didn't know I was that popular." She slunk into a different alley and entered the building she was hunting for. The bell clanked as she walked in.

"Come to the back please."

She walked into the semi-dark room where a pale man was sitting at a desk hunched over some documents. He looked up and, if possible went, even paler. "Well, hello Doctor."

"Samus Aran! What are you doing here! You aren't here to arrest me are you?"

"Don't worry." I am here for your… services, not to arrest you."

His eyes widened as he heard this. "You want a physical body change? Why?"

She sighed. "There is someone I love, and he is not human. He won't even talk to me because I am. Can you help me?"

He swiveled for a better view and his eyes squinted in thought. "It depends. What kind of creature are we talking about? There are only a few none humans who can talk."

She looked around to make sure no one was around and settled on his eyes. "Dragon."

"Dr… dr… dra… dragon! You're in love with your mortal enemy! You love Ridley! What a joke." He started pacing, looking at her frantically; trying to determine if this was a setup. "How did this happen," he said to himself.

"Are you going to do it or not?"

He stopped pacing. "I don't know. I see nothing in it for me." She pointed a gun at him. "Fine." She put it back in the holster while he went to a cabinet inlaid in the wall. "Lets see. Dragon… dragon…. Ah!' he pulled out a vile the size of her fist and set it on a desk. "Take only a sip for a temporary transformation of a few hours. But I warn you, don't drink it all at one time!"

She turned and pulled out her pistol and put it her behind her back. "And why can I not?"

"You would probably have no hope of becoming human again. Now as for payment…" He turned around reaching into a drawer.

"No, we can't have that now can we?" She shot him between the shoulders. "I also can't have you telling were I am either." She walked to the cabinet and saw an empty space labeled… poison. "Trying to kill me are you? Just to collect a bounty. Let's see." She scanned the shelves looking for anything labeled 'dragon'. She found one and it looked dusty; no telling how long it has been there. She put it in her pocket and planted a small explosive in the middle of the room and walked out.

When she reached her ship, she noticed someone trying to open her ship; the complex A.I. proved too much for them, but they didn't give up. She tapped a few keys on her panel and a small stun gun lowered and hummed to life. It shot him once and he was down. She opened the door walked through it and closed it behind her. She set the computer to auto-takeoff with a random flight pattern.

Ten minutes later the planet was all but gone, lost in the depths of space behind her. She pulled out the small vile and took a sip then downed the rest. It burned going down like overly strong alcohol. After the little room she felt unclean so she took a shower. She relished the hot water running down her back and legs. She stepped out and dried off. She didn't bother getting dressed yet considering her guest was asleep. She reached the middle of the room and lost conciseness not ten feet from Ridley.


	3. Chapter 2 Part 2

Chapter 2 Part 2

(40 hours later)

When Samus woke she felt things she should not have, parts of her that were not there before. Her hearing was keener along with her smell and sight. She also noticed Ridley staring at her intently with a look she as never seen on anyone, and she liked it. She remembered the explosive charge she planted; it has long since detonated, destroying the small chance of becoming human again. After all this sunk in Ridley decided to speak.

"Samus, what have you done, and why have you done it."

She turned her head as if shy. "I wanted to be with you, always, remain with you. Don't you feel anything for me? You could have killed me? You could have and still live, so why didn't you?" She walked over to him and rubbed her head against his. His eyes closed and his breathing increased in pleasure.

"Because… I… wanted to… see what you… would do…." Each wave of pleasure made his muscles tighten and his voice falter.

"No, don't stop," she said as he tried to pull away.

He looked at her and both were lock as one. They started to writhe around each other. They twisted their identical ebony bodies undistinguishable from the other. Their speed slowed and finally stopped with Ridley positioned on top, hind legs splayed on both sides of her flank. They both were locked in the moment of passion and draconic lust. A thrust of his hips and his penal gap opened, thick with his masculine scent. Another thrust and his enlarged penis buried itself into her. She hissed in desire, arching her scaly body off the floor. Thrust, after thrust, their internal pleasure rose in synch. He shuddered in his final thrust, and as he released, they both roared in pleasure. He lay down for a second and dismounted, his swollen penis slowly slipping back into place. They curled together on the floor and slept with each other, their tails entwined and heads beside each other.


End file.
